Kimberly Vesco (Earth-616)
The Wild Card, Domina Severa, Uber-Witch, Chicago , Kimmy, The Sacrifice, Gatekeeper, The Necromancer | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Ally of Francis Foley, Mink, LB Harrington, Paul Aristides, Mason Kaleema, Ren Lowell, Sally Sherman, and David Knox | Relatives = Martin Vesco (adoptive father) Pat Vesco (adoptive mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Salem, Massachusetts, United States of America | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Human Magic user | PlaceOfBirth = Salem, Massachusetts, United States of America | Creators = Mike Carey | First = Spellbinders Vol 1 1 | Death = | HistoryText = Kimberly Vesco had been born in Salem but had been orphaned as an infant and adopted by a couple in Chicago, where she was raised until her teenage years with no knowledge history of her past or where she was from originally. Salem was a town split between magic-using families referred to as "Wicks" and those without magical abilities, called "Blanks". After a "wick" with precognitive powers, Francis Foley started predicting an unspecified disaster coming to Salem, Foley used a spell to summon Vesco, believing her to be the "fulcrum", a kind of magical savior. Vesco's family moved to Salem, unknowingly under the influence of Foley's spell, where she had trouble fitting in at first. Many of her classmates, and Vesco herself, believed Vesco to be a clueless "blank" and were skeptical that she was the savior Foley believed her to be. After discovering her own magical necromancy powers and barely escaping multiple attacks from a mysterious Thief, Vesco was taken under the guidance of Foley, his friends LB Harrington and Mink, their rival coven Mason Kaleema, Paul Aristides, and Ren Lowell, as well as the ghosts of David Knox and Sally Sherman, two of the Thief's former victims. The group took Vesco to the Pillar of Smoke, a magical artifact and source of the Salem "wicks" powers, where they were attacked by the Thief, revealed to be their classmate Chad Barrow, a magical mutant with the power to steal and control other's magics. Barrow left the group for dead and used the power of the Pillar to take control of all the wicks in Salem, intending to steal all their magic and use it to resurrect Sally Sherman, who had been Barrow's ex-girlfriend and first victim. Vesco and her allies had survived and returned as a group to oppose Barrow. Vesco used her necromancy powers to free the resurrected Sherman from Barrow's control. Uninterested in returning to life at the mercy of the man who murdered her, Sherman magically attached herself to Barrow and dragged him with her into the Realm of the Dead. As the group left the scene, triumphant, Foley mentioned that he was predicting "something worse" coming, to which Vesco expressed confidence that they'll be ready. Vesco was listed as "Status undetermined" by Tony Stark in his post-Civil War case files. | Powers = * Necromancy: She has power over the dead, can see and hear ghosts and can create and close pathways to the Realm of the Dead. * Astral projection: She can cause her spirit to leave its body and then re-enter it at will | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Necromancy Category:Magicians